


Going Home

by Abboz



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Episode: s02e12 A Good Day to Die, Episode: s02e13 We Are Robin Hood!, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e12 A Good Day to Die, Pre-Episode: s02e13 We Are Robin Hood!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboz/pseuds/Abboz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the ship to the Holy Land, Will takes a moment to soothe his beloved, and Djaq in turn reassures him with a reminder that their love is forever, and he is her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 19th October 2015

Will ducked under the low beam of the doorway, following after his beloved best friend who had snuck through there a few minutes before. It was a small storage chamber on the ship to the Holy Land, and she'd crept past the dislodged supplies to perch on a chest in the corner, staring at the wooden wall ahead of her. Concerned, he crossed the room and sat beside her, claiming the place she had once promised would always be his, bundled up under blankets together one cold winter night as she fought desperately to recover from the wound that had almost killed her. Their ever-growing love already strong, they'd filled their days with laughter and tender caresses, shared secrets and smiles, pressing soft kisses to cheeks and foreheads, and enjoying the casual intimacy that came easily to them; no confessions needed with a million words to express their affection and devotion. He had promised her his life, and she too had sworn hers to the man who saved her life and asked for nothing, but was already her everything.

“Are you alright, my love?” He reached out to gently sweep his fingers through Djaq’s hair, hand drifting down to her back as she finally met his gaze.

She leant into him with a slight smile. “Yeah, I just feel a bit… wary. A little…”

“Because the last time you were on a ship like this you were a captive waiting to be sold into slavery.” She nodded. “At least this time you’re going home.”

Her smile grew as she held his gaze. “I’m home as long as I’m with you.”

Beaming back, Will curled his finger under her chin to draw her into a soft kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Watching her, he began to play with the strands of her hair, caressing her with every stroke. “How about you get some sleep? It’s been a tough few days and we all need some rest.”

She beamed knowingly at him and lifted her hand to cradle his jaw. “Then you get some too.”

“I will.” He nodded. “And I’ll stay by your side. Just remember I’m here.”

Her smile was unfaltering as she pressed her lips to his once more. “I know. And I am so grateful. If you weren’t here I wouldn’t feel safe or comfortable but I do, and I feel completely loved.” She let out a slight laugh as she leant closer. “So relax, habibi, come and get some sleep with me.” Taking his hands in hers, she began to lead him back to their makeshift quarters next door, made to make the long journey to the Holy Land as comfortable as possible.

“Djaq?” Tugging on her hand, he coaxed her to stop and turn back to him.

She smiled. “Yeah?”

“Are you going to want to stay?”

Pulling him close again, she looked up into his eyes. “I don't know. I don't know if there'll be any reason to stay; if the people I know are still alive, if we could be safe. But I do know that you are my soul mate, Will; I love you and I need you. If there's a reason to stay, I promise that we will make that decision together.”

There was no denying that she knew he'd follow her anywhere, but he was grateful for the gesture to remind him they were equal, that her love was pure and true.

“Thank you.” Cupping her face in his hands, he beamed down at her. “I love you.”

Tugging at the sides of his shirt, she drew him closer to treat him to a soft, lingering kiss. “I love you more than anything. Thank you for everything you are.”

Still grinning, he curled an arm around her shoulders to kiss her temple in gratitude.

“Come on.” Djaq closed her eyes and leant into him anyway, ignoring her exhaustion for just a little longer. “Come and curl up with me. Let's get some sleep.”


End file.
